


[Vid] (live and) die by the number

by condnsdmlk



Category: Four Corners (2013)
Genre: Drug Use, Fanvid, Gang Violence, Gen, Video, vidukon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: Two gangs have been at war for a hundred years: the 26s and 28s. There's no escaping the Numbers.





	[Vid] (live and) die by the number

Password: fourcorners

Song: The Day Is My Enemy by The Prodigy 

Premiered at VidUKon 2018.

Crossposted to [tumblr](http://condnsdmlk-vids.tumblr.com/post/178284908998/password-fourcorners-a-fanvid-of-the-south)

 


End file.
